Let It Flow
by Azure Azalea
Summary: D'last chap iz in d house...!Setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyerang Konoha, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau seseorang menghentikannya...
1. Chapter 1

1st fic. Tokoh fiktif, hope you like it.

* * *

Siang itu hujan baru saja berhenti ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi beristirahat di desa terdekat. Juugo yang sudah semakin tenang membuat Sasuke merasa tenang mengajak timnya berada di keramaian. Karin juga tidak keberatan, dengan begitu mereka bisa kembali ke peradaban, dia juga bisa sedikit bersantai. Tetapi ada yang mengganggunya, bukan Suigetsu yang dari tadi terus mengeluarkan aura ketidakpuasannya. Suigetsu sudah seperti itu sejak kemarin diperintah untuk mencari Sasuke, meninggalkan Kisame yang sudah lama dicarinya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Suigetsu masuk dalam tim Sasuke karena dia merasa kalau pergi dengannya suatu saat nanti akan menemukan Kisame, dan mereka benar-benar bertemu. Pedang milik Kisame yang selalu diincar Suigetsu lolos begitu saja. Itulah yang membuat Suigetsu sangat kecewa.

Di barisan paling depan Sasuke merasakan ketidakpuasan Suigetsu tetapi tidak mau ambil pusing, dia masih sibuk memikirkan kakaknya. Masih tidak percaya kalau yang selama ini dilakukannya hingga kematiannya hanya untuk menjaga Sasuke. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau rasa sayang yang sebesar itu sampai tidak mampu menyadarkannya, apa dia memang sudah tidak punya emosi..

' _kenapa kami tidak bisa seperti kakak-adik biasa, kenapa kami harus berakhir seperti ini...? salah mereka...salah mereka hingga membuat kami seperti ini..'_

Setiap kali Sasuke memikirkannya, rasa bencinya pada Konoha semakin besar. Gara-gara merekalah kakaknya harus mengorbankan segalanya tanpa dia memiliki pilihan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan telinganya berdenging,

"Sasuke!", Karin mengimbangi langkah Sasuke dan berlari di sampingnya menyadari dari tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyalakan alarm waspadanya.

"Ada satu orang di depan, kita mendekatinya, mungkin hanya orang biasa yang lewat."

Sekejap kemudian Sasuke merasakan angin yang berhembus menjadi sedikit lebih kencang.

"Uugh! Sialan!"

Juugo dan Suigetsu melambat, mereka mengusap mata mereka. Sasuke merasakan Karin menaikkan kewaspadaannya di sampingnya. Tetapi sebelum Karin menyadarinya, sesuatu yang begitu kecil menusuk wajah Karin yang terbuka, dia juga melambat di belakang Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk waspada, seseorang sudah berdiri di hadapannya mencengkeram lehernya, mendorongnya hingga membentur pohon di belakangnya.

Sasuke menatapnya. Separuh wajahnya tertutup kerah jubahnya. Rambutnya panjang berwarna putih dan dia menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang putih.

"Itachi...MANA DIA??"

dia mencengkeram leher Sasuke semakin kuat, satu hal yang sudah dipahaminya, dia seorang perempuan, tetapi yang tidak dipahaminya, matanya tidak bereaksi walaupun dia sudah berusaha menggunakan sharingannya, bahkan tubuhnya terasa melemah, tidak mendengarkan perintahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA??"

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya,

"...k..kau.."

dia merasakan tubuhnya mulai kebas, pandangannya mulai kabur. Perempuan itu merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin lemah, dan perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya seakan baru saja sadar. Sasuke jatuh terduduk dan merasakan kekuatannya kembali. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang wanita berambut dan bermata hitam, sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi dilihatnya hampir membunuhnya,

"_dimana yang seorang lagi?"_

Perlahan dia berdiri dan menatap wajah perempuan itu yang sekarang sudah terlihat jelas. Kehilangan kekuatan dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu membuatnya tidak mau macam-macam walau hanya dengan sharingannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Itachi kan..?!"

Sasuke menatapnya, memang orang yang sama.

"Sasuke!"

Karin melompat di samping mereka, waspada penuh. Suigetsu dan Juugo juga sudah berada di sana, mengelilingi mereka berdua. Tetapi perempuan berjubah hitam itu hanya diam di sana tidak menghiraukan kedatangan mereka bertiga, menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Entah mengapa, ditanya seperti itu membuat Sasuke merasa diadili, tetapi dia tetap mencoba menatap mata perempuan itu.

"dia...sudah mati...aku membunuhnya..."

tiba-tiba dia merasakan krahnya dicengkeram dan tubuhnya membentur pohon lagi. Tanpa melawan dia menatap perempuan itu. Dia menangis.

"..maaf..."

hanya itu yang sepertinya saat itu sangat mewakili perasaannya.

#

* * *

Karakter perempuan misterius ini sudah lama sekali muncul di kepalaku. Cewe berambut panjang, mata hitam, mungkin mirip Yuuko-nya xxxHolic. Tapi dia bisa berubah jadi cewe bengis berambut en bermata putih.


	2. Chapter 2

yakk...yakk...

rasanya lama banggett...gara2 si pirus menyantap abis komputerkiu...aq jadi musti ngetiq ulang dahh...

bwat yg nge-riviw sankyuuuuu...bwat yg ngatain OC-nya sangar...huhuhuhu... kalian harus kenal lebih deket lagi.

baiklahh...kita mulai...lol

...+...

* * *

**-II-**

Tidak ada yang bertanya tentang perempuan itu. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hyoji mengikuti Sasuke dan yang lain hingga ke desa terdekat. Sesampainya di desa, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di penginapan.

"Mana Sasuke?", Karin yang baru saja masuk ke kamar bertanya pada Suigetsu yang dengan malas duduk di sofa. Suigetsu mengerling pada Karin dengan bosan, lalu terlintas ide di kepalanya.

"Oh, dia keluar. Jalan-jalan dengan Nona Hyoji itu.."

Tepat ke sasaran, wajah Karin merah padam. Suigetsu bisa merasakan kemarahan Karin, dia menahan senyumnya, gawat kalau Karin sampai melihatnya.

XXX

Sasuke berdiri menatap Hyoji yang duduk membelakanginya di atap penginapan. Dia merasa pernah melihat nama Hyoji, tetapi tidak yakin di mana. Dia hanya diam, mencoba mencari pertanyaan lain.

"Kau puas?. Setelah membunuh kakakmu apa kau puas sekarang?!"

Sasuke berdiri di samping Hyoji dan menatapnya dengan rasa benci.

_"siapa kau?! Apa hakmu bicara seperti mengadili seperti itu..?? Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang aku….kami…..SIAL!!"_

"Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang perasaannya?. Orang yang disayanginya, satu-satunya orang yang bahkan mau ditukar dengan nyawanya sendiri, membencinya bahkan menginginkan kematiannya…"

"KAU TAHU APA?? SIAPA KAU?? TIBA-TIBA DATANG DAN MENGHAKIMIKU SEPERTI ITU?? MAU APA KAU??", Sasuke hampir berteriak, melupakan sikapnya yang biasanya tenang menghadapi apapun. Hyoji hanya menatapnya.

"Bisa saja tadi aku membunuhmu. Tapi setelah itu apa? Orang yang aku sayangi berkorban untuk membuatmu tetap hidup, kalau aku membunuhmu, bagaimana perasaannya… "

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya, masih tidak suka dengan nada bicaranya.

"…satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa aku percaya, kau sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan perasaannya yang sebesar itu….Fuh! Aku tidak yakin kau masih bisa disebut manusia…"

Sasuke menatapnya, tercekat. Semua yang dikhawatirkannya. Apa benar dia sudah tidak memiliki emosi… Sasuke menghela nafas, bimbang sendiri dengan apa yang harus dia katakan atau lakukan selanjutnya..

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Sekali, waktu kau masih sangat kecil Aku sudah lama berteman dengan Itachi. Lalu sekali lagi saat kau terkapar di jalanan saat malam tragedi itu"

"..Kau??"

"Hingga beberapa tahun lalu, aku masih bergabung dengan pasukan anbu Konoha. Malam itu kami mengejar Itachi, tetapi hanya aku yang bertemu dengannya. Semua yang dikatakannya, aku bisa mengatakannya, semuanya bohong. Sejak itu aku mengikutinya. Lalu sebanyak yang aku tahu, Konoha sudah menyatakan aku hilang dalam misi".

Sasuke tetap diam menatapnya, ingin menentangnya, tetapi tidak ingin mencobanya. Beberapa hal yang diketahuinya belakangan ini seperti menusuk-nusuknya, rasanya semua menghakiminya, mencoba membuatnya gila. Sekarang perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya, entah mengapa rasanya timbul simpati untuknya. Selama ini, dialah yang menjaga kakaknya. Rasanya sedikit lega setelah mengetahui kakaknya tidak sendiri.

"Setelah ini apa? Kau bisa saja kembali", Hyoji menyadarkannya.

"Ya. aku akan kembali. Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha dengan tanganku.."

"Bodoh!", kembali Sasuke merasakan dingin di ujung jarinya, Hyoji berdiri menatap Sasuke dengan geram.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap egois?? Yang diinginkan Itachi hanyalah agar kau dan Konoha tetap baik-baik saja…"

"Kalau bukan karena Konoha, kakakku….", Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan melangkah mundur saat melihat mata Hyoji di bawah cahaya bulan berkilat dan berganti warna, meninggalkan titik hitam di tengah pupilnya.

"Kalau bukan karena itu, mungkin saja saat ini kau tidak ada di sini!!"

Sasuke mengerjap menatapnya, entah mengapa emosi Hyoji yang tiba-tiba naik membuatnya menaikkan kewaspadaannya, terlebih setelah dia menyadari rasa dingin yang naik ke punggungnya yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan sikap waspadanya.

_"…heh….apa ini?...siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan??..."_

"Siapa kau?", akhirnya Sasuke menyuarakan pertanyaan di kepalanya "Apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan…?"

"Matamu, itu milik Itachi kan.."

"Kau…..bagaimana…"

"Aku memiliki ikatan dengan Itachi, dengan itu aku menjaganya. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan memberikan bagian tubuhnya padamu, terlebih matanya…"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ke wajahnya, sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya untuknya? Apa yang direncanakannya?

"…dia berkorban untukmu dan Konoha, kalau salah satunya harus hancur, aku yang akan turun tangan. Pilihannya antara kau atau Konoha. Tetapi kalau aku harus menyaksikan Konoha hancur lagi, lebih baik aku membunuhmu".

"Kau mengancamku?!"

"Aku memperingatkanmu! Kau sungguh berbeda dengan Itachi, sifat egoismu itu benar-benar membuatku muak.."

"Konoha membuat kakakku menghabisi keluarga kami. Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan hal itu…. Apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja setelah tahu perbuatan mereka…", Sasuke mengabaikan rasa dingin yang tidak wajar menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lalu? Kau akan menghancurkan Konoha? Mengulang perang?.."

"Aku tidak menyerang Konoha, aku hanya menginginkan petinggi…."

"Bodoh! Kau akan melibatkan semua…"

"Berarti mereka hanya korban.."

Sekejap Sasuke melihat tangan Hyoji menarik hiasan rambutnya dan tiba-tiba sebuah sabit perak besar muncul di tangan Hyoji. Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkah mundur menghindari sabit yang menodong wajahnya. Dia menatap Hyoji, wajah yang sama, rambut dan mata yang putih yang dilihatnya tadi siang, sesaat dia merasakan kepalanya agak berat, masih tidak paham apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Kalau kau masih ingin melanjutkan niatmu, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau kau menghancurkan dua hal yang kusayangi. Kau sudah mengambil Itachi, aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan Konoha. Kami sudah berjanji menjaganya, termasuk dari orang-orang sepertimu.."

Bukan rasa takut pada Hyoji, Sasuke lebih merasakan sikap keras kepala Hyoji yang mirip dengan sahabatnya. Dia ingin menentangnya, ada banyak hal yang membuatnya ingin melanjutkan niatnya, tetapi entah kenapa Hyoji membuatnya tidak bisa melawan semua kata-katanya. Kakaknya berkorban demi Konoha, kalau dia sekarang menghancurkan hal yang ingin dilindunginya, bagaimana jadinya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hyoji dengan tenang,

"Kalau aku kembali, apa kau pikir mereka akan menerimaku?!"

XXX

"Kau tidak bisa duduk?! Tenanglah sedikit…!!"

"Bagaimana bisa tenang?! Perempuan itu tadi hampir saja membunuh Sasuke.."

Suigetsu duduk di sudut ruangan dengan malas memprotes Karin yang dari tadi sibuk berjalan dari kursinya ke pintu. Juugo hanya duduk di jendela dan menatap ke luar, tidak menghiraukan mereka berdua yang dari tadi terus saja beradu mulut.

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan membunuh Sasuke. Tenanglah.."

"Kalaupun iya, ada hal lain yang kucemaskan.."

"Heh..? apa kau pikir perempuan itu datang untuk membawa kabur Sasuke, semacam meminta pertanggung jawaban begitu.."

"AAAH…Diam!!"

"Ha..Ha..Ha..", Suigetsu tertawa puas melihat wajah Karin yang merah padam. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin tahu dengan hal yang membuat Karin cemas. Waktu Hyoji berkata akan mengikuti mereka ke desa terdekat, saat itu Karin sudah curiga. Kecurigaannya berubah menjadi kecemasan saat menyadari perempuan itu tengah mengandung.

* * *

_**oooooohhhh...**_

_**cepter 2 lebih panjanggg...**_

_**kip suport mi yakk...moga2 ga ilang semangatnya ntar... ja neee...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Au** : wahh..wahh...

diriku tidak menyangka akan sepanjang iniii...

Hehe…uda pada nebak yak dia anak siapa, dia…DUAGH!!…..Adahh….sialan! caping siapa nih…

**Itachi** : Tugasku uda slesai, ngapain sih masih aja nggangguin orang mati…

**Au** : Ooooh….Itachi-nii….Maaf…Maaf….

Ah! Mumpung ada orangnya, kita tanya langsung aja…!!

Sbenernya ada hubungan apa antara Itachi-nii dengan Hyoji-san??

**Itachi **: Oh, Maki-chan…Ketemu dimana??

**Au** : Dia gi ngebujuk Sasuke-kun tuh..

**Itachi** : Ahh…akhirnya Sasu-chan ketemu juga dengan Maki-chan yahh…

**Au** : Heeh…Kenapa Itachi-nii jadi aneh gini sihh, ga kaya biasanya….

**Itachi** : Oh, maklum. Stelah mati, imej coolnya jadi ga penting lagi. Lagian, waktu nyampe dunia sono, uda ada yang punya hak paten…

**Au** : He? Ada yang mendahului rupanya…

**Itachi** : Iya, orang dari Klan Kuchiki…

**Au** : Aih… tapi masih belum ngejawab pertanyaannya lhoo…

**Itachi** : Ahh…dengan Maki-chan yahh….ngggg……..dia ituuu…….ah…biar dia aja yang cerita. Udahan dulu yahh…diriku balik dulu…bye! Mmuach!!

**Au **: Eeeh…

Hah! Arwah yang aneh! Jangan-jangan Orochi-sama juga jadi seaneh dia…

Sudahlah…apa kita perlu naikkin rating yahh….bukan karena vulgarnya sihh…tapi topiknya rasanya agak berat buat rating K.

XXXXXXXXX

**-III-**

Setelah bujukan Hyoji yang tidak sanggup ditolak Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah juga. Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha, untuk tinggal. Karin hampir menangis mendengarnya langsung dari Sasuke. Dia jelas-jelas menatap Hyoji dengan benci. Kalau saja tidak ada Sasuke, pasti dia sudah mengamuk habis-habisan.

_" sialan! Siapa perempuan sialan ini? Rencana apa yang dia siapkan sampai Sasuke rela melupakan dendamnya? Rayuan macam apa yang dia pakai…? Tadi dia bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan kami, tetapi sekarang walau di dekatnya, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun…"_

Tujuan Suigetsu bergabung dengan Sasuke hanya untuk mencari Kisame. Tetapi kalau Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha, Suigetsu lebih suka mengundurkan diri. Karin walau dengan berat mengakui, dia lebih suka meninggalkan Sasuke dari pada melihat Hyoji di dekat Sasuke. Juugo hanya menatap Sasuke dengan merana. Setelah kehilangan Kimimaro, dia pikir Sasuke bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi sekarang…

"Juugo..", tiba-tiba Sasuke balik menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana, aku mengikutimu karena hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikanku. Kalau aku ke Konoha, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi, kaupun tidak mungkin setiap saat di dekatku.."

Hyoji menatap Juugo, dia sudah pernah mendengar tentang Juugo. Dia menghampiri Juugo dan berlutut di dekatnya.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku..", Hyoji mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh lengan Juugo yang terbuka. Juugo hanya menatapnya.

…guits..

Juugo merasakan tangan Hyoji di lengannya tiba-tiba menegang, sekejap dia melihat mata Hyoji yang berkilat. Karin melompat mundur, Suigetsu berdiri dari kursinya bersiap mencabut pedangnya, Juugo hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Perlahan Hyoji menurunkan tangannya lalu berdiri dan berbalik, menatap Suigetsu dan Karin yang siaga. Tanpa mengacuhkan mereka, dia berjalan ke pintu, lalu berhenti dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Aku menunggumu besok pagi Sasuke!"

Hyoji meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Karin dan Suigetsu menarik nafas yang tanpa sadar tadi sempat tertahan.

"Apa…apa-apaan dia..? Apa itu tadi??" Karin menelan ludah dan menatap Sasuke dan Juugo bergantian dengan panik.

Tanpa memperdulikan Karin, Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya. Karin mengikutinya, dia menatap Sasuke yang duduk di kasurnya bersiap untuk berbaring. Dia menatap Karin yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kita akan berpisah besok"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Apa ada hubungannya dengan anak yang dikandung perempuan itu?'

"Anak?", Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Karin seolah tidak percaya dengan hal yang didengarnya. Sebelum Karin sempat angkat bicara lagi, Sasuke sudah melesat melewatinya keluar dari kamar. Dia baru saja tiba di depan pintu Hyoji ketika Hyoji membuka pintu, sebelum Hyoji sempat bertanya, Sasuke sudah menyerbu masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan kakakku?"

"Ada hubungan apa, aku rasa tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?! Lagipula, hubungan apapun itu sekarang sudah berakhir", Hyoji tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke dan berbalik masuk.

"...tentu saja ada…", Hyoji merasakan perubahan nada di suara Sasuke yang belum di dengarnya seharian ini. Terdengar agak ragu. Hyoji berbalik menatap Sasuke yang agak tertunduk, menghindari tatapannya.

"Hmm..?"

"Kalau anak yang kau kandung ada hubungannya dengan kakakku…, ..tentu saja ada.."

"Kalaupun ada, lalu ada masalah apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memahami perempuan itu, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Kalaupun benar itu anak Itachi, setidaknya, sebagai pamannya dia berhak ikut campur kan.. lalu..

"Apa… Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau yang mengajakku kembali ke Konoha. Kalau kau kembali dengan anak itu…. Tidak. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Apa itu anak kakakku?!", Sasuke menatap Hyoji dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, menunggu Hyoji yang dari tadi hanya berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian Hyoji berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tegang karena menunggu jawabannya.

"Ya. Lalu?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Walaupun dia sudah bersiap untuk mengetahui itu, cara Hyoji mengatakannya justru membuatnya bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan situasi yang menggantung di antara mereka. Dia belum pernah terlibat masalah serius dengan perempuan. Karin dan Sakura memang merepotkan, tetapi perempuan ini melebihi level merepotkan, dia membuatnya pusing.

_"Sial! Apa perempuan itu memang punya keahlian khusus untuk merepotkan?! Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti, jalan pikirannya tidak bisa kutebak.."_

"Lalu tinggallah bersamaku!", kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke sebelum Sasuke sempat memikirkannya, walaupun sama sekali tidak merubah poker face Hyoji.

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersamamu? Kau pikir, aku mau anakku hidup bersama pembunuh ayahnya? Lalu kejadian seperti ini akan terulang lagi, begitu?"

"..itu…"

"Aku pikir kau sudah belajar Sasuke. Pikirkan baru bertindak. Sejauh yang kulihat, kau hanya mengikuti emosimu. Tapi baiklah, mungkin sementara hingga aku memiliki rumah sendiri, aku akan menerima tawaranmu. Terima kasih.. "

**...**

**mmmm...**

**no comment from me...**


	4. Chapter 4

**-IV-**

"Hokage-sama!"

seorang anbu bertopeng putih berdiri di hadapan Tsunade. Tsunade menatapnya dengan heran, ada apa sampai pasukan penjaga perbatasan desa datang sendiri menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dua orang missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyoji Tatsumaki, meminta menghadap"

mata Tsunade melebar menatapnya, mungkinkah….?

XXX

Berita masuknya shinobi asing ke dalam Konoha segera saja tersebar. Setelah kematian Jiraiya, bukan tidak mungkin akan banyak pihak luar yang merasakan kondisi Konoha yang melemah. Mendengar hal itu, Kakashi dan Yamato mencari tahu. Mereka mencoba bertanya langsung kepada Hokage. Tetapi saat tiba di sana, beberapa anbu sedang berdiri di depan pintu Hokage, sepertinya mengamankan ruangan itu, membuat mereka berdua semakin penasaran.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Saat ini Hokage dan para tetua sedang berkumpul. Tidak bisa diganggu"

Kakashi dan Yamato menyerah dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu, berspekulasi sendiri tentang apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Karena biasanya mereka tidak mungkin berkumpul sambil dijaga seketat itu.

Hari sudah semakin siang saat Sakura hendak pergi mengantarkan beberapa catatan medis untuk Tsunade. Dia berjalan menuju kantor Tsunade saat mendengar suara Shizune sedang berbicara.

"Lalu, tinggal di mana?"

"Sementara, Sasuke memintaku tinggal di rumahnya"

Sakura berdiri terpaku menatap Shizune dan Hyoji yang berjalan ke arahnya. Pasti otaknya sedang kacau, barusan perempuan ini berkata Sasuke memintanya tinggal?

_"Hahaha….salah dengar…salah dengar…"_

"Ah! Sakura, ada apa?"

"E.. Ah! Ini, aku mau mengantarkan beberapa catatan medis yang harus dibaca Hokage"

"Saat ini, Hokage sedang tidak bisa di ganggu…", Shizune menatap Sakura yang mengerling Hyoji dengan rasa ingin tahu, membuat Shizune malah bingung harus melanjutkan dengan kata apa.

"..Ah…ini Hyoji-san, Hyoji-san ini Sakura"

Sakura merasa agak kaku menatap Hyoji, mereka berjabat tangan dengan sangat formal, tetapi Hyoji tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Kau ninja medis murid Hokage ya? Aku sudah pernah mendengar tentangmu, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau ini juga satu tim dengan Sasuke"

Yak! Tepat di wajah Sakura. Nama Sasuke yang disebutkan Hyoji memberikan efek seperti menghantam Sakura dengan bantal, tepat di wajah. Hal itu membuat, Hyoji merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di lehernya. Dengan tenang, dia tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Saat ini, Hokage sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Mungkin kalian akan segera bertemu"

Lalu mereka berdua berlalu begitu saja. Yaah, Sakura juga bisa disebut jenius, dia memiliki tingkat intelejensi yang tidak kalah dari Sasuke, tetapi berita sederhana itu anehnya masih belum dipahami juga oleh Sakura. Setelah menahan senyum yang melebar di bibirnya, Sakura berlari keluar. Dia menahan keinginannya berteriak memanggil Naruto yang entah sekarang ada di mana, satu-satunya tempat tujuan yang ada di kepalanya, Ichiraku ramen.

Dari luar kedai, Sakura mendengar suara orang-orang yang berbicara di dalam, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sakura tidak ambil pusing. Dia mengenali salah satu suara itu dan langsung saja menerobos masuk dan berteriak memanggilnya.

"NARUTO! NARUTO…!!"

"Hey! Sakura!! Ada apa??"

di situ Kakashi, Yamato dan Sai yang sedang berbicara ikut tersentak melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk seperti kesetanan. Setelah menenangkan diri, senyum Sakura semakin lebar, dia memegang kedua lengan Naruto kelewat bersemangat membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Sasuke…Sasuke sudah kembali..!!"

semua yang sedang berada di dalam kedai menatap Sakura tanpa bersuara, sekejap tempat itu hening seakan-akan sedang mencerna kata-kata Sakura barusan. Tetapi sesaat kemudian Naruto melompat keluar, berlari ke kantor hokage.

Setibanya di depan pintu kantor, mereka dihentikan oleh beberapa anbu yang berjaga di pintu, lalu beberapa saat kemudian para tetua keluar dari dalam ruangan. Setelah mereka tidak terlihat (walau hanya dibalik dinding), Naruto berusaha masuk, melawan para anbu yang dengan aneh mendorong Naruto menjauhi pintu.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau?! Tidak boleh masuk.."

"Biarkan mereka masuk!", suara Tsunade terdengar dari luar dan para anbu bergeser dari pintu untuk membiarkan Naruto masuk. Itulah pertama kalinya Naruto langsung mendengarkan perintah Tsunade. Dengan cepat dia sudah berada di dalam, diikuti Sakura, Kakashi, Sai dan Yamato.

"Hey! Apa harus seramai itu?!"

Kakashi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bersalah. Naruto dan Sakura tertegun menatap sahabat mereka yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Masih tidak percaya itu sungguhan Sasuke teman mereka. Kalau mereka berdua terpaku menatap Sasuke, hal lain terjadi pada dua orang jounin di samping mereka.

"HYOJI!!"

"Halo, senior.."

Kakashi dan Yamato lebih bisa dibilang membentak dari pada menyebut nama Hyoji. Mereka berdiri dan menunjuk Hyoji dengan sangat terkejut. Sedangkan Hyoji sendiri hanya tersenyum. Naruto, Sakura dan Sai pun ikut mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

_"Kenalan Guru Kakashi dan Ketua Yamato ya…?"_

Pikir Sakura yang kemudian memikirkan apa yang di dengarnya tadi siang.

"Maaf, harus memotong reuni kalian. Tetapi masih ada urusan yang harus mereka berdua lakukan. Shizune! Tolong antarkan mereka!"

"Baik! Mari.."

mereka bertiga berlalu, tanpa memperdulikan 5 orang yang masih tidak percaya dengan kemunculan mereka.

"Jadi, mereka…?"

"Ya. Merekalah yang memunculkan desas-desus penyusup itu. Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian di sini?!"

mereka berlima hanya saling tatap dan tersenyum bersalah, lalu satu-persatu meminta ijin keluar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian bersama Tsunade. Sakura menyerahkan beberapa lembar laporan yang tadi akan diberikan pada Tsunade. Tsunade menerimanya dan menatap Sakura yang enggan pergi.

"Ada yang lain Sakura?"

"E..Ah…tidak…anu….apa Sasuke akan tinggal di Konoha?"

"Ya, begitulah yang dia katakan. Ada apa lagi?"

"ngg….ah…tidak….tidak ada. Kalau begitu, permisi!"

"Sakura! Suatu saat nanti, kau akan tahu alasan Sasuke kembali. Mungkin kau harus menunggu Sasuke menceritakannya sendiri pada kalian"

Tsunade menatap Sakura yang tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

XXX

Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini, rasanya seperti mimpi. Sasuke benar-benar ada di hadapannya dan mulai sekarang, semuanya akan seperti dulu lagi. Kah..? Lalu bayangan Hyoji yang tersenyum di samping Sasuke, mengusiknya. Siapa dia? Mereka datang berdua kemudian tinggal bersama. Perlahan rasa cemburu memenuhi pikiran Sakura dan tanpa terasa, dia tertidur.**

* * *

**

**yakk...yakk...**

**peradaban kembali ke KONOHA-_ville..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Uwaaaaaaaahhhhhh…………….

Ini cepter terakir……makazi bwat yang mazi ngikutin…..krn aq bakalan ada bizniz, jadi daripada ntar gak kuslesein, mending kuhabisin skarang aja...

Yang terakir bakalan amat panjang…bersiap-siaplahh……XD

* * *

-V-

Pagi itu, Sakura sudah bersiap pergi untuk pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Tapi sebelumnya, dia akan mampir ke tempat Tsunade dulu. Bibirnya tidak berhenti menahan senyum, mulai hari ini, pasti akan banyak hal bagus yang terjadi.

Di tengah jalan, dia merasa seperti déjà vu. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan baju biru tua dengan gambar kipas, berjalan di depannya. Tanpa terasa, Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menatap punggung itu. Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik, menatap Sakura, tanpa ekspresi.

"ah…pagi…Sasuke-kun!"

"Pagi"

entah kenapa hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata itu membuat jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang. Dia merindukan sapaan itu. Dia merindukan jawaban dingin yang dulu sering diterimanya. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan berada di situ saat itu rasanya seperti membuat Sakura meledak saking senangnya. Dia menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha mengatur kembali detak jantungnya yang berdegub terlalu kencang. Lalu dia berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Menghadap Hokage. Ada yang harus kulakukan…"

"Oh…Ah…Selamat datang kembali ya…kemarin tidak sempat menyapa!!"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya, lalu tidak terasa bibirnya tersenyum.."Ya".

Dia hampir lupa, senyuman Sakura. Saat bertemu sebelumnya, yang dilihatnya hanya wajahnya yang ketakutan. Saat itu dia sadar, di tempat itulah dia menemukan teman, sahabat dan keluarga barunya. Orang-orang yang bersedia membagi kebahagiaan mereka. Dan dia hampir saja menghancurkan tempat ini, hampir saja membuatnya kehilangan segalanya sekali lagi. Bersyukur, dengan ancaman Hyoji.

Berbicara tentang Hyoji, kemarin saat mereka bertemu para tetua, Hyoji hanya meminta Sasuke diam. Dia tidak percaya Hyoji mampu membuat orang-orang tua itu ciut dengan semua fakta yang dia keluarkan, dan itu membuat mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mengijinkan Hyoji dan Sasuke tinggal, dan yang membuat Sasuke sempat menatapnya dengan kagum, Hyoji membuat para tetua berjanji akan membersihkan nama Itachi. Bahkan Danzou dengan segala muslihatnya, tidak mampu menentangnya. Memang, kalau urusan bicara, perempuan memang lebih hebat, pikir Sasuke.

"SASUKEEEE……!!"

Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah super-cerianya. Kalau dengan wajah itu, rasanya sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa. Setelah menerima pukulan dengan kematian Jiraiya, kedatangan Sasuke kembali, benar-benar mengobati Naruto.

"Berisik!", Sasuke dengan ketus membuang wajah dan berlalu di depan Naruto, membuatnya kecewa. Sakura hanya tersenyum memandang mereka. Kedua sahabatnya, sudah kembali.

"Oi Sasuke! He..he.. Siapa kakak yang bersamamu itu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan di luar sana?!", Naruto berjalan di samping Sasuke menggodanya. Sakura hanya menatap mereka, menunggu jawaban Sasuke, _"Bagus Naruto!"_,instingnya mengangkat ibu jari tinggi-tinggi. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto, kemudian menatap Sakura "Aku duluan!".

Naruto dan Sakura hanya berdiri memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung Hokage. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang jelas-jelas terlihat kecewa. Kemudian dengan wajah ceria, Sakura juga berpamitan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di luar.

XXX

Di hari ke-2, kabar kembalinya Sasuke dan Hyoji sudah tersebar ke seluruh desa. Hari itu, Kakashi sedang berjalan menuju monumen peringatan saat melihat beberapa orang di sana. Mereka sedang mengukir sesuatu di monumen. Oh, mungkin nama Jiraiya, pikir Kakashi. Setelah mereka selesai, mereka menyapa Kakashi sekilas dan pergi. Kakashi berjalan ke monumen itu dan membaca nama baru di sana. Dia mendekat lagi dan membacanya, lalu mendekat lagi dengan mata menyipit dan yang terakhir, dia menyuarakan yang dibacanya dengan tidak percaya,

"Uchiha…Itachi..?? Apa ini…..??"

sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kakashi tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Guru Kakashiiiii……!!", Kakashi berhenti dan menengok ke belakangnya. Naruto yang keceriaannya sudah kembali muncul bersama Sakura. Setelah dekat, Naruto menatap gurunya dengan sedikit aneh.

"Hebat! Guru Kakashi muncul tanpa membaca Icha-Icha!!", Naruto berkata seolah baru saja menemukan kejadian luar biasa, Sakura tertawa kecil. Kakashi hanya menatap mereka dengan ekspresi bosannya.

"Mau apa kalian?"

"Oh! Guru Kakashi, kami baru mau pergi ke Ichiraku, Naruto yang mentraktir. Ayo ikut!", Sakura menawarkan pada Kakashi tanpa mengacuhkan Naruto yang menangis "Sakura-chaaaan….Ini kan kencaaaan…."

Tetapi akhirnya mereka berjalan juga. Sampai di jembatan, Kakashi mengeluarkan juga pertanyaannya.

"Ah! Aku baru saja dari monumen peringatan. Kalian tahu nama siapa yang baru saja di tulis?". Naruto dan Sakura menatap guru mereka dengan heran, Naruto tahu nama Jiraiya sudah ditulis beberapa hari lalu, jadi tidak mungkin maksudnya Jiraiya. Kakashi seperti menikmati wajah penasaran mereka.

"Siapa?" Naruto tidak sabar lagi setelah melihat wajah Kakashi yang seolah mengatakan 'ah, sudahlah. Lupakan'. Kakashi menatap kedua muridnya yang makin penasaran, akhirnya dia katakan juga.

"Tidak mungkin!!", seperti harapannya, mereka berdua terkejut.

"Bukankah, dia itu kakak Sasuke yang menghabisi klan Uchiha?? Kenapa namanya bisa ditulis di sana??"

"Itulah. Semuanya rasanya aneh. Mereka berdua kembali ke desa saja sudah aneh. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka".

"Ah! Yang penting Sasuke sudah kembali kan!" Kakashi menatap Naruto yang berbicara santai. Tentu saja, pasti dia lega sekali karena akhirnya orang yang membuatnya bersusah payah sudah kembali. Kakashi bersandar di jembatan dan melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Ini adalah Konohagakure!", Kakashi menekankan kata –gakure, membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan penasaran, walaupun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Tidak mudah untuk keluar masuk desa. Dan mereka berdua adalah shinobi dengan level jounin yang dinyatakan sebagai missing nin. Kemungkinan mereka kembali ke desa hampir tidak ada. Tetapi, begitu mereka datang, mereka langsung diijinkan tinggal."

"Apa maksud guru, hokage dan yang lain terkena semacam genjutsu begitu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin kan Sakura!"

"Yaah…hal itu sebenarnya mungkin saja, tetapi kalau lawannya hokage, aku rasa tidak. Pasti ada alasan lain yang bisa membuat mereka tinggal tanpa mempermasalahkan status mereka"

"Kalau Sasuke, dia bisa disebut sebagai pahlawan desa kan. Dia sudah membunuh Itachi yang menghabisi klannya. Jadi, wajar saja kalau dia diijinkan kembali", Sakura menatap Kakashi seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Kalau dia pahlawan, apa kau tahu tentang Hyoji?"

"Eh? Junior Guru Kakashi kan.."

"Ya. Walau hanya selama satu tahun. Setelah itu dia menghilang, tepat di malam Itachi menghilang. Dengan kondisi itu, dia bisa saja ditandai sebagai buronan seperti Itachi kan..". Sakura dan Naruto menatap gurunya tidak percaya. Sakura menghela nafas dan bersandar di sebelah gurunya, lalu menatap Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Tetapi, aku rasa semua ada penjelasannya. Godaime mengatakan, Sasuke akan menceritakan pada kita apa yang terjadi saat dia sudah siap. Jadi, lebih baik kita menunggu saja". Naruto tersenyum, Kakashi walau masih tidak puas menutup matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Haaah…..ya! Benar. Baiklah, ayo Naruto! Kau yang traktir kan!"

"Heeeh………", Naruto melangkah dengan gontai mengikuti gurunya dan Sakura yang berjalan dengan semangat menuju Ichiraku.

XXX

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintunya, dia membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Aku pulang", dia menggumam, mengucapkan salam itu untuknya sendiri.

"Selamat datang!", Hyoji menyapanya dari dalam, kepalanya muncul di ujung koridor sambil melambaikan tangan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ada yang membalas salamnya, biasanya suara di hatinya yang mengucapkan selamat datang. Entah kenapa, saat ada orang lain yang menyambutnya, membuatnya merasa pulang, bukan hanya sekedar kembali ke rumah.

"Bagus kau sudah pulang!"

"Selamat datang!"

"Yo!"

di ruang makan, Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi sudah menunggu, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang terlihat keberatan dengan munculnya mereka di rumahnya, apalagi di ruang makannya. Mereka dengan seenaknya duduk melingkar di meja dan mempersilakan diri bersiap makan tanpa memperdulikan si tuan rumah yang berwajah 'apa-apaan kalian ini?'. Walaupun wajah Sasuke selalu datar, hal itu bisa terlihat jelas kalau dia berhadapan dengan ke-3 orang ini. Hyoji hanya tersenyum. Saat makan, Sasuke hampir tidak berbicara. Dia memang selalu diam. Setelah mereka selesai, Naruto dan Kakashi pindah ke ruangan sebelah. Sakura membantu Hyoji mengangkat piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring, dan saat itu Sasuke muncul di pintu meminta Sakura meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke menunggu Sakura keluar melewatinya baru dia berjalan mendekati Hyoji yang sudah mulai sibuk mencuci piring. Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya dan jadinya, dia menerima piring bersih dan malah jadi membantunya mengelap piring.

"Kenapa kau mengundang mereka?"

"Oh, maaf. Mereka datang dan memaksa membuat makan malam. Aku pikir kau tidak keberatan".

Selanjutnya Sasuke hanya diam hingga mereka selesai. Hyoji mengeringkan tangannya dan menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya memandangi piring bersih.

"Sasuke!", Hyoji mendekatinya. Sasuke menatapnya, aneh sekali rasanya. Kesan Hyoji yang dingin seperti hilang sejak berada di rumah itu.

"Maaf kalau aku mencampuri hidupmu. Tetapi aku tidak memaksamu menerima mereka. Kau sudah menerima mereka, tetapi kau bersikeras menolaknya walau kau tahu kau menyayangi mereka…", Sasuke hanya berdiri diam, kembali memandangi piring.

"Baiklah…kau pasti lelah. Kau mungkin perlu istirahat. Aku akan meminta mereka untuk pulang", Hyoji hampir beranjak pergi ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya. Hyoji hanya menatapnya, menunggunya berbicara.

"Sasuke! Ka…mii….", Naruto muncul di pintu. Dia terhenti saat melihat Hyoji dan Sasuke yang berdiri berhadapan dan berpegangan tangan. dengan canggung dia menggumamkan maaf dan segera menyingkir. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, dia menatap Hyoji lalu menunduk.

"Tidak usah..", lalu dia berjalan keluar setelah sekejap menatap meja makan yang anehnya membuat dadanya sekejap penuh dengan perasaan aneh. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia berada di ruangan itu dengan keramaian, rasanya dia benar-benar sudah berada di rumah. Di ruangan sebelah, Naruto menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar, mungkin permintaan maaf. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Engg…Sasuke, maaf. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini. Kami akan pulang, maaf kalau merepotkan.."

Hyoji muncul di pintu, Sasuke menatapnya, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada guru dan ke-2 sahabatnya.

"ada yang harus kuceritakan.."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Hyoji bergantian. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu menekan lehernya lalu seluruh tubuhnya serasa kebas. Dia siap mendengar kabar buruk yang menurut versinya, pastilah tentang hubungan Hyoji dan Sasuke.

Tetapi di luar dugaan semua, Sasuke menceritakan masa kecilnya, semua tentang klannya dan kakaknya, hingga saat-saat terakhir pertarungannya dengan kakaknya. Semua hanya diam menatap Sasuke. Naruto ingin menentangnya tetapi dia tercekat, suaranya berhenti di kerongkongannya, tidak mungkin Sandaime melakukan hal seperti itu, tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa berbuat seperti itu…

"..itu…"

Sasuke tahu, Naruto sedang berusaha menentangnya. Dia juga tadinya seperti itu. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, Kakashi melipat tangan di dadanya dan menutup matanya.

"Aku membunuh orang yang mengorbankan hidupnya untukku. Saat bertemu dengan Hyoji-san, aku terus merasa aku memang patut mendapat balasan. Tetapi berulang kali kau mengatakan hal itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Walau begitu, aku tetap merasa, aku bersalah..", kaka-kata terakhir Sasuke lebih ditujukan untuk Hyoji yang tertunduk di sebelahnya, Sasuke menatapnya.

"Maaf..", Hyoji berdiri keluar dari ruangan itu. Ada suasana aneh setelah Hyoji keluar. Semua memandangi Sasuke yang hanya diam tertunduk. Sasuke tahu, tidak mudah bercerita, tidak mudah juga mendengarkan. Dan malam itu berakhir tanpa seorangpun menambahkan apa-apa.

XXX

Pagi itu Sasuke terbangun karena suara ketukan di jendelanya. Dia membuka tirai dan melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Heh! Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Hehe…Nenek Tsunade mau bertemu!"

setelah menyuruh Naruto masuk lewat pintu depan, Sasuke bersiap. Naruto beruntung saat Hyoji membukakan pintu dan menawarinya sarapan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan melihat apa Sasuke sudah siap"

"Ya! Terima kasih!", Naruto menatap punggung Hyoji yang menghilang di pintu. Dia sedikit iri juga. Sekarang Sasuke tidak sendiri lagi, setidaknya ada yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya hehehe….

"Sebelum pergi, makanlah dulu!", Hyoji menghentikan Sasuke yang sudah berjalan ke pintu. Sebenarnya, Sasuke masih merasa canggung di dekat Hyoji. Perempuan sulit sekali di duga, saat masih di luar desa, sifatnya sangat berbeda. Sampai-sampai Sasuke berpikir jangan-jangan perempuan ini punya dua kepribadian seperti fisiknya yang bertolak belakang.

"Tidak us..", belum habis Sasuke mengatakannya, Hyoji sudah menariknya.

"E…hey! Tidak perlu.."

"Kalau kubilang makan! Artinya kau harus makan!"

"Hyoji-san!", Sasuke menarik tangannya dan berhenti. Hyoji berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, Sasuke menelan ludahnya, wajah Hyoji…sepertinya moodnya sedang tidak bagus.

"Buat apa kau memintaku tinggal denganmu kalau kau tidak mau berurusan denganku?!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya sekejap merasakan punggungnya tiba-tiba dingin_, "gawat..gawat..pertengkaran rumah tangga…"_.

"Aku tidak mau kau hanya merasa bertanggung jawab menampungku dan bersikap seolah aku tidak ada!"

"Aku tidak merasa kau tidak ada!…", tidak terasa Sasuke balas menaikan suaranya, kemudian dia sadar dan menghela nafas lalu menatap Hyoji "sudah lama aku tidak mendengar salam saat aku pulang. Saat aku mendengar ada yang membalas salamku di dalam rumah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menganggapmu tidak ada?! Aku hanya bingung dengan sikapmu, kenapa kau sangat berbeda di luar, yang mana kau yang sebenarnya?"

Naruto yang mendengar semuanya dari ruang makan merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana mungkin dia makan di rumah orang sementara pemiliknya sedang bertengkar. Tetapi dia hanya diam, tidak berani melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku tahu, ini tidak mudah untuk kita. Aku tahu tidak mudah untukmu berada di dekatku..", Sasuke berhenti berharap Hyoji akan membalasnya. Melihatnya diam dan hanya menatapnya membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah, dan karena itulah dia berusaha menghindari Hyoji.

"Makanlah!", Hyoji hanya berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Walau enggan, Sasuke mengikutinya ke ruang makan dan makan dalam diam bersama Naruto.

"Maaf, aku jadi mendengar kalian…", Naruto dengan takut mulai pembicaraan saat mereka berjalan, tetapi Sasuke hanya diam. Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Berada di dekat Hyoji hanya membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Berusaha meminta maafpun tidak akan merubah apapun karena seolah Hyoji tidak peduli dengan permintaan maafnya. Suasana di antara mereka juga tidak membaik…

"Sasuke!", Sasuke tersadar dari dunianya sendiri. Naruto menatapnya dengan cemas. Mereka berhenti, Sasuke menatap wajah cemas Naruto sebentar lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Maaf Naruto! Tolong katakan pada Hokage aku akan terlambat. Aku masih ada perlu sebentar"

"Eh? Oi!", sebelum Naruto bisa menghentikannya, Sasuke sudah melesat, kembali ke rumahnya.

Sasuke berlari ke dalam rumah dan menemukan Hyoji duduk di teras halaman tengah. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit terkejut lalu berdiri. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

setelah menunduk sebentar, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyoji. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Maaf…Berapa kalipun, walau tidak akan merubah apapun, aku selalu ingin minta maaf. Aku juga memaksamu tinggal…maaf….aku.."

"Huh! Kalian berdua sama saja!"

"Hah?!"

"Kenapa selalu meminta maaf? Kita berdua kehilangan orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Aku memang marah padamu, tetapi semua sudah terjadi. Aku tidak ingin keadaan memburuk, sudah kukatakan, aku akan melindungi hal yang kusayangi, sekarang aku sudah di sini. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha menjaganya….makanya, berapa kalipun kau mau minta maaf, aku tidak peduli lagi…..karena…aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau juga sebaiknya memaafkan dirimu sendiri, dengan begitu, kita bisa terus berjalan maju kan.."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya, kata-kata Hyoji seperti membekukannya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkannya, dia hanya ingin dimaafkan, tetapi tidak pernah mencoba memaafkan. Mereka baru bertemu, tetapi dia banyak merubah pendirian Sasuke, walau tidak mau mengakuinya, itu membuat Sasuke bisa lebih berpikir jernih.

"Hey! Bukannya kau dipanggil Hokage? Masa kau pulang hanya un…", Sasuke menarik Hyoji dan memeluknya yang sama sekali tidak menduganya.

"He…heeeey! Sasuke.."

"Kalau begitu…. Kau mau tinggal kan…..kak.."

Hyoji yang terkejut tersenyum mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Perlahan dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mulai berhenti memanggilku Hyoji-san!"

**..:FIN:..**

**

* * *

****hyaaaaaaaaah……..ai biliv, ini adalah un-expected ending….no pairing****, sorry…:D**

**romance-nya sakura juga cuma jadi cameo hahaha….:D, maybe in my next fic. ..**

**aq selalu mau ada yg nggantiin itachi-nii bwat sasuke...akirnya terkabul... riviw pliiiz...dyou like my ending? atow perlu kulanjutin lagii?? haha..kiding...**


End file.
